trollheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Dar Gremath
Dar Gremath a retired Hero of aproximately 56 years of age. He appears as not much more than your average Harkenwold Homesteader, but after assuming control over the organisation of The Harkenwold Rebelion he has begun wearing his old armor form his adventuring days, a steel chest plate with a griffon painted on the front that has clearly seen better days. He walks with a limp, and once resorted to using a cane, however upon joining the rebelion has refrained from using it. Early Life Dar Gremath was born into a simple farming family in Easthill, a hamlet of stonecutters and shepherds on the slopes of the Briar Hills in Harkenwold . His father Druss Gremath was a trapper, applying his trade on the northern fringe of Harken Forest, catching common game to sell in Harken Market each fortnight. Dar would commonly ride with his father to Harken on these trips to assist in the running of the stall, however would spend far more time at the home of Old Kellar , hearing stories of great heroes and adventures past. When he was 16 he joined the Town guard, however this career was short lived. For Dar dreamt of great things, far greater than the town guard of a farming town could ever hope to achieve, he dreamt of becoming a Hero. He left his home and traveled to Fallcrest where he began a rather lucrative career as a mercenary, using the trapping/tracking skills he had learnt from his father he was able to become a quite the prolific bounty hunter. At the age of 27, after 10 years of applying his trade as a mercenary, Dar and the rest of Fallcrest caught news of the Bloodspear orc attacks spreading accross the Nentir Vale. War was approaching, and Dar saw his chance to become a Hero. The Bloodspear War Having already made a name for himself in Fallcrest, Dar was appointed as a Captain in the hastily slapped together army. Leading a small platoon of 15 rangers that were unofficially called 'Gremaths's Ghosts '. The Ghosts used their knowledge of the surrounding hills and mountains to carry out precision attacks on the Bloodspear Orcs , infiltrating behind the enemy and cutting of trade caravans and lines of communication in an attempt to halt the wave. Despite the groups success in their missions they alone were not able to halt the sheer numbers of the Orcs as they pushed their way through the Nentir Vale , destroying everything in their path. Details are scarce as to what happened in the closing days of the war, as any Ghosts that still remain alive retain little to no contact with each other and are reluctant to ever talk about their experiences. However, it is said that as the tide of the war turned, as did the mental state of the Ghosts, and none more than Gremath himself. Deep behind enemy lines and fighting a losing war made the men vicious and angry. Reports of attrocities commited upon the orcs circulated through taverns, the murder of women and children, razing entire villages, and most infamously, the flaying of still-living orcs. Post-War Dar was not seen for many years following the war, however at the age of 36 he returned home to Harkenwold, refusing to speak of any of the adventures he had had in his 18 years away from the barony, choosing simply to purchase land, and attempt to live out a normal life in Easthill. He wed Brina Wakesmit and purchased his familys old Steading for a handsome sum from Madera Lirr . Hiring several farmhands from Harken he established the steading as one of the larger grain suppliers in the eastern Nentir Vale, reopening trade on the Kings Road with the Hammerfast dwarves. In this time he also established the Gremath Stables in Albridge, serving as a maintence and storage station for his trade caravans. For some time, the simple life was good for Dar Gremath. But Dar Gremath was not a simple man, and the simple life would not sustain him. The war had changed Dar, and on the last day of Autumn, the heavily pregnant Brita Gremath awoke to the winny of a horse, rising to find the sword and axe that had once hung above their mantle to be missing. Not a soul saw Dar Gremath for another 10 years. Rebellion Brina died giving birth to her son, pennyless and alone. Gremath's steading fell into disrepair, with nobody to pay the farmhands they abandoned their posts to take up work in other steadings. Gremath stables ownership went to Ernst the Wainwright , who chose to keep the name in memorial of the late Brina Gremath, and the missing-presumed-dead Dar. As the Iron Circle bandits began to take hold of Harkenwold rumors began circulating of an old man who would travel the trade roads of Harkenwold, riding in a rickety caravan pulled my an old mare, acting as bait for the Iron Circle bandits who upon attacking the wagon would be met with a fight for which they were not prepared. 38 years since the young boy that was Dar Gremath set out from Easthill to become a hero, a world weary old man rides into Albridge with a wagon filled with corpses of Iron Circle brigands. Heavy with regret, Dar Gremath returned for the last time to Harkenwold. A life of adventure in his wake, Dar Gremath began to organise the people of Harkenwold into what would become The Harkenwold Rebelion . It was here where his journey began, that Dar hoped to finally become a hero. Category:The Harkenwold Rebelion Category:Harkenwold